


[Clef/Bright]你不該在站點跳電時與omega共處一室

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Clef/Bright]你不該在站點跳電時與omega共處一室

Clef並不意外這間辦公室又再次換了新的主人，儘管在開門時對上完全陌生的面孔，那條項鍊的存在就足夠讓他在不到一秒的時間認得這個人。

「喲，最近剛換的？比上一個順眼多了。」平淡的語氣彷彿是在形容對方剛買了雙新鞋子，而不是另一個被消耗掉的生命。

「而且還是個Omega，我只希望這次的信息素好聞一點。」Bright聳了聳肩，脖子上那條頸圈才吸引了Clef的注意，雖然他完全看不出這有任何必要。

Clef會來到這裡主要還是為了公事，手底下的項目、身邊的助理需要調動，這些都不得不跟眼前這傢伙的職務扯上關係，雖說用電腦填幾個表單就能解決，不過兩人都在同一個站點裡的時候他還是習慣直接上門，畢竟平時也沒那麼容易見到老同事。

「……還有，你別再把上次那個蠢貨調到我這裡來了，他就該滾回124或504那邊當快樂農夫，而不是跟我瞎搗鼓危險物品。」  
「所以你說為什麼生菜沙拉對你的447來說不是一盆植物屍體呢？」Bright有些心不在焉的轉著筆忽然想到這個問題，不過他們還沒來得及就這個主題繼續討論下去，一陣跳電終止了他們的對話，雖然不到幾秒的時間電力就恢復了，一陣強烈的不安感仍然迅速壟罩了他們。  
『全站點注意：方才發生緊急供電事故，所有收容物大門在安保小組由外部打開之前將緊急上鎖，請勿驚慌』  
廣播以主要的幾種語言重複了三次，終於停歇下來以後Clef與他對視了一眼就打算開門回去看看自己負責的玩意有沒有事，然而不論怎樣按開門鈕那扇該死的電子門就是不肯打開。  
「我忘了告訴你一件事，Alto。」Bright打了個哈欠：「我的辦公室門也算是收容物大門。」  
「操！」Clef罵了聲之後也只能坐回椅子上乾等，一陣尷尬的沉默瀰漫在他們兩個之間。

又過了許久，直到一股微妙的甜味終於無法被空調系統完全清除而久久徘徊不去的時候Clef終於忍不住開口了：「你這婊子可以不要在這種時候發情嗎？」  
「……這不是我能控制的事情好嗎。」  
「抑制劑呢？」  
「我他媽還沒申請下來，我的上個身體是該死的性冷感beta！」  
現在的狀況可以說是極其不妙，Alto Clef再怎麼說好歹是個alpha，兩人受彼此的信息素交互影響之後大概就不是誰能控制的事了，更何況他們本來就是有肉體關係的炮友。

「去你的，我現在只希望那些慢吞吞的安保人員能在我把你操死之前趕來。」  
「在你說這句話的時候能不能別……喂！」  
他們推拉著彼此的肢體和身上的衣物，直到摔上沙發的時候Bright已經扯開了Clef的領口，從鬆脫垂掛的領帶和襯衫領之間嗅聞著無比熟悉的信息素氣味。  
Bright不得不承認這股刺鼻的薄荷味令他的生殖器與生殖腔都不斷泌出愛液，他為了發出喘息而微啟的嘴似乎是為了連同這氣味一起吞嚥才閉上，並溫順的磨蹭著Clef的肩窩，光是伸出舌尖舔舐接近腺體的位置就足以讓Bright起了一陣戰慄。  
「瞧瞧剛才是誰還一副義正嚴詞的模樣？」Clef拆下omega脖子上形同虛設的頸圈，這具身體先前的主人曾經被留下的標記在吊墜的鍊子下若隱若現，而那股甜膩到反胃的信息素與他身上的薄荷味混在一起變成了某種薄荷利口酒帶著醉人的效果。  
兩人勃發的慾望隔著褲子布料相互接觸，再加上Bright騎在他身上不停扭腰摩擦的那副模樣讓他分分鐘都想把這個婊子操翻。  
脫下底褲時黏液在身體與布料間牽出銀絲，還不斷緩慢的滴下來自生殖腔的分泌物，此刻的Bright已然被omega的本能支配。

「哈啊⋯插進來吧、Cleffy⋯⋯」他溫熱的氣息噴吐在Clef的耳際，以飽含情慾的柔軟音調說道：「好想要被你射進來的東西灌滿⋯⋯」  
儘管他們兩人有時會做愛，不過讓Bright受孕這件事倒是一次都沒有出現在Clef的計畫裡，更多時候他喜歡在成結的當下把性器拔出，任由Bright因而疼到哭叫出來卻還是不想浪費他射出來的精液而在發出啜泣的時候仍是那樣殷切的替他舔食乾淨，即使射在裡面也是因為那時Bright用的也許是比較難受孕的beta或alpha，但總之不是像現在這樣，被動的讓Bright跨騎在他身上用omega下面的小嘴吃下粗長的硬挺。

「喂、Jack──！」Clef的理智只堅守了不到一秒，被濕熱的肉壁包覆，又是那樣富有技巧的在他的身上扭腰擺臀，在Bright的浪叫裡更多的淫水還持續不斷的從他們身體的接合處泌出，在抽插時發出那樣響亮的水漬聲。  
Bright的生殖腔明明是那樣軟得容易被他操進去，但是要拔出時卻緊緊吸著不放，就在即將高潮之際Clef罵了聲髒話，從沙發上把自己撐起並緊緊摟住那個騎得越發起勁的婊子開始用力的操幹起來，他的兩排利齒連同吊墜的鍊子一同深深陷進Bright肩頸的皮膚中留下標記，光是這樣就已經讓Bright因為高潮而痙攣，被緊摟著的胸膛裡發出支離破碎的呻吟，而生殖腔的腸壁仍是那樣熱情的吸吮著Clef直到那陣熱燙的精液終於沖刷在他體內。

「哈啊、好…好多……」  
「還沒完呢，親愛的、」Bright顫抖著掙扎了起來，卻在這時候被Clef扣著腰部狠狠往下強迫他接受alpha在射精時根部變得更加膨大的性器，穴口快被撐裂的疼痛、恐懼以及快感的滋味是那樣甜美，一如從他被Clef標記的地方散發出的血腥味。

在站點的安保小組終於趕來解鎖他辦公室的大門時，Bright仍在Clef的身上發出夾帶哭喘的呻吟。


End file.
